Cursed
by Kasha Uchiha
Summary: A killer half-breed vampire and a rebellious human female soldier must work together to bring closure to their troubled pasts and end a war that has lasted for more than 10 years.    Writing by Kokujo, Characters and ideas by Kokujo and Kasha.
1. Chapter 0: The Intro

Since the days of old, vampires have existed. Every since the first vampire, Dracula, started his reign, vampires have been feared by mortals. The vampires had mostly remained in hiding, slowly building up their numbers.  
>Several years into the future, in the year 2040, the vampires, along with an army of undead creatures, attacked the humans. The army included Phantoms; ghostly undead, zombies; humans who can not die and feed off of other humans, and, of course, the vampires. The humans fought back against the undead creatures, but were slowly becoming overwhelmed. Having no other choice, the humans had released the first of the Lycans; a wolf-like creature with immense strength and other physical features named Cornivus. The Lycan was created by much experimentation with humans.<br>One feature that proved especially helpful was that a Lycan could turn a human into a Lycan by biting them. This allowed the Lycan army to grow quickly, and so the undead army was forced into a corner. Sensing the end was coming, Dracula, the king of the vampires, and the last of his followers, along with a few human prisoners, had fled. As his human enemies grew loser, Dracula decided to give the vampires one last chance for survival by impregnating a human woman and leaving her to be found by the humans.  
>The vampires were all vanquished, and, in the year 2047, the war between humanity and the undead had ended. The woman, Trischa Algarchii, was taken to a nearby town by a small group of humans to rest after being found as the sole survivor amongst several corpses. Although it appeared as though she was pregnant, the humans payed no mind to it. Having taken care of the woman, who went through the stages of pregnancy at an alarming rate, for roughly a month and a half, she begged them to remove the baby from her womb.<br>Once the baby was born, the woman gave him his name…

Anjelo Algarchii

On her death bed, the woman asked the humans to take care of her son, to which they agreed. Unbeknownst to them, the baby was no normal baby, but in fact, it was a Vampire Hybrid. After raising the child, who grew at an astounding rate, for just two short months, the child lashed out and murdered every person there. Exiling himself to the wilderness, he grew up alone and became wild.  
>As these events took place, other, more unfortunate events took place elsewhere. The Lycans, believing themselves to be superior to the humans, decided to eliminate all humans and make the Lycans the dominant species on the planet. Thus, the war between the Lycans and humans begun…<p>

Ten long years had passed and a now grown Anjelo still lived in isolation. The war was falling in the Lycans' favor as they were able to overpower the humans with ease. But the outcome was fated to change as a destined meeting took place. A young woman named Nia Noelle who was a part of the human army had stumbled upon Anjelo's home.  
>After a brief encounter, Nia's life was placed in jeopardy due to a short scuffle with a Lycan. In a last ditch effort to save her life, Anjelo made the first step in repopulating the vampires; he turned her. Now, having been eternally bonded and connected, Anjelo and Nia's destinies will unfold as a war between a mutually hated species and their own original species takes place.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Warmth, it wasn't the only thing that was the same about his home. A desert area with many rock formations, very little wind or cool air. He lived in a cave, a sole cave at the top of a ridge nearby. This was his home, this had been his home for the previous ten years. The young Anjelo Algarchii had exiled himself to this desert home shortly after his birth.  
>Living a harsh and very hostile life, he took what he could get, killed when he needed to kill, and didn't let anything go to waste. He hadn't fed off of a human's blood since the incident which caused him to leave some ten years ago. Not knowing what it was like to have the company of someone else, and his own species had gone extinct, Anjelo only knew solitude. He was the last of the vampire race, and he wasn't even a full vampire. He never knew his father, but he knew of his mother. He knew she was a kind woman whom he had, at one point, cared for her deeply. Loving her from within the womb, and becoming somewhat mentally unstable upon her death just minutes after his birth.<br>Anjelo had hunted all of the animals he could find, which meant that there were fewer to live off of in the area he lived. He would soon starve because the supply of creatures for him to feed on was running low. But, he smelled salvation. Fresh blood was approaching him from a distance, and best of all, it was the scent of humans. The humans were a group of soldiers led by Delvade Rigantore who were off to track down a dangerous Lycan, one who made several Lycans and several vampires look like weaklings. Among the group was a young girl who went by the name of Nia Noelle.  
>Nia had long, flowing, black hair and green eyes. She was wearing the standard military uniform: a pair of green jeans and a camouflage tanktop with a tan-ish vest over the tanktop. She carried a katana that stood at three feet long and had a black hilt, sheath, and a silversteel mix blade. She also had her pants lined with silver throwing knives, the same as the rest of the humans. The group of humans consisted of five, including Nia and Delvade. They trekked through the desert area, cautiously scanning for the Lycan. Anjelo began hunting the humans around the same time, but he would find that he wasn't the first to find the humans.  
>"Captain Rigantore, are you sure this is the area where the Lycan was spotted?" One of the soldiers questioned his superior, "yes, of course! Our intel is the most accurate on the planet!" Delvade replied with a hint of optimistic doubt in his voice. Nia calmly and quietly followed roughly ten feet behind the men, silently scanning the layout for any trace of the Lycan. This mission, unlike the rest of the team, held a great deal of importance for Nia. It wasn't long before Nia stopped dead in her tracks. She'd felt something in her gut, she knew it was nearby. But she was all too correct, because, within seconds of her stopping, the Lycan, huge, silver-furred, muscular, and ferocious, lunged off of a cliff above and landed on one of the humans.<p>

Something had struck Nia as she glared into the now monstrous face of the Lycan whom she once knew as her father. She quickly snapped out of it as she noticed her comrade, now lying in a puddle of blood, slowly began to transform into a Lycan. As Delvade and the other two soldiers attacked the Lycan with silver-lined swords and daggers, Nia quickly unsheathed her katana and, within an instant, had pierced her former comrade's chest. Having prevented his transformation, she immediately witnessed another comrade being mauled by the Lycan. Delvade quickly dealt with the soldier by striking him from behind through the chest. Nia and Delvade had realized that they were the only ones left, having noticed that their final comrade had also begun to transform.  
>Delvade glanced over at Nia and gave a slight nod, signaling that she should take care of their final comrade while he holds off the Lycan. Nia gracefully performed a front flip as she spun the blade whilst she was spinning in mid-air herself. As she landed, the blade diced the body of her former comrade in half. Nia quickly turned back to aid Delvade in facing down the Lycan, only to watch on in horror as Delvade began to be transformed into a Lycan as well. This time, however, with nobody to hold off the Lycan so she can "cleanse" her former comrade, Nia had to face two Lycans alone. She dashed forward with the intent to kill, but the Lycan proved to be a worthy adversary as he swiftly dodged Nia's strike. Suddenly, a fully transformed Delvade lunged at Nia, giving her a slight surprise.<br>This surprise, however, was not enough to catch Nia off guard as she deflected the blow with her katana. Unfortunately, she'd left herself open for an attack as the Lycan opened it's ferocious mouth to reveal several long, sharp teeth. His mouth clamped down on her chest, fatally wounding her to the point where she'd die within mere minutes, and not live long enough to be saved by the transformation. As the Lycan released Nia's limp body, Delvade decided to snack on the nearly dead Nia. But before he had a chance, something had smashed Delvade's head into the ground just beside Nia.  
>Delvade looked up to see a purple-eyed man who was clad in animal skin, with the fur of a black bear. He had medium length, black hair with only a few strands of hair and his bangs hanging down in front of his face while the rest was pulled back into a pony tail. Delvade, now angry, attempted to strike at the man, but before he even had a chance, the man had already grabbed Nia's katana and pierced Delvade's head. The man quickly spun around to see the Lycan, who had saliva leaking from his opened mouth as he prepared to strike down Nia's savior. The man, however, opened his mouth and allowed a strong hiss to escape, which was heard by the Lycan. Having not realized that his new foe was a vampire, the Lycan retreated. "We'll meet again . . . vampire."<p>

The man, now calm, turned back to look at Nia's still body as it lied on the ground bleeding. He knew it wasn't a good idea, and it went against his initial intentions, but he crouched down next to Nia. He lightly gripped her sides and pulled her closer to him. He knew there was a high chance that what he was about to do would kill her, but he knew that if he hadn't taken that risk, then she would die for certain. He moved his head closer to her and sunk his fangs into her neck. The first few seconds were quiet, but after roughly ten seconds, Nia started to gently moan. Blood started to run down Nia's neck and around the man's mouth. Finally, after roughly a minute of sucking her blood, the man removed his fangs and watched as Nia's eyes opened and "life" slowly returned to her body. The man's face was still cold, as it had remained the entire time. But, for the first time since his birth, he felt a tiny bit of warmth, somewhere deep, deep inside. He bent down once again, this time to whisper into Nia's ear. "Hello . . . my name is Anjelo Algarchii . . . and I just saved your life."


	3. Chapter 2: The Past

The night was still, the events that took place earlier were over. Anjelo leaned against the entrance to a cave, the very cave he called his home. Nia laid on the ground, bundled in a blanket and resting herself. Wounded, Nia was kept with him until she was healthy enough to leave. Sadly, Anjelo did not get the luxury of feeding on human blood, but he felt as though he'd gained something more: a chance at something, though he did not know what just yet.  
>Anjelo turned back around to face Nia, watching her as she slept. Slowly, Nia's eyes opened as she began to look at Anjelo, who was now standing over her. Her vision, blurred at first, finally became clear as she jerked away from Anjelo in shock. Suddenly, pain overcame Nia's body as she was forced back into her previous position. "I am not going to harm you." Anjelo spoke out to Nia in an attempt to calm her. "How am I supposed to believe you?" Nia snapped back at the Vampire. "If I wanted you dead, I would not have bitten you to save your life." Anjelo calmly stated. Nia's eyes widened slightly as she was shocked. She couldn't understand why a Vampire would bite her to save her. "Does this make me a Vampire? But I was bitten by that Lycan, too!" Nia nervously asked Anjelo.<br>"Please, calm yourself. It's not good for the healing process." Anjelo glanced at the girl. "Yes, half of you is now a Vampire." Nia looked shocked by his words yet again. "But . . . why am I only half?" Nia asked with a bit of fear and curiosity in her voice. "You were in the process of becoming a Lycan, due to the wound you sustained from battle. However, the blood loss was so massive that you wouldn't have lived long enough for the change to have saved your life. That's why I bit you. Due to that, you also changed into a Vampire. This is called a Hybrid, so you are now half Lycan and half Vampire." Anjelo explained her situation calmly. Nia could hardly believe what was being said. The two species she despised the most, ironically, she's become both of them.  
>Within seconds, tears began to slide down Nia's face. She couldn't possibly take such irony, not after what happened to the poor girl. Nia then began to speak. "When I was nine, I lived with a happy family. My brother, Mathieu, my father, Lucian, and my mother, Sonja, we all lived happily together. This was not long before the war against the Vampires had ended. One night, during one of the final battles during that war, we were attacked by three Vampires. My dad, having been a General at that time in the military, was a major target for them. He succeeded in killing two of them. My brother Mathieu, who was thirteen at the time, attempted to help him. But he ended up getting bit by the Vampire. My father quickly killed the last Vampire, but it was too late to save my brother."<br>Anjelo didn't understand why Nia felt the need to tell him this, but he decided to let her continue. "Go ahead, continue…" Nia looked up at the Vampire and then tilted her head back down and continued. "We tried to continue life with my brother, even though he was now a Vampire. But within one month, it had gotten to the point where he couldn't handle his thirst for blood. At first, it was small animals that wandered around outside. But then, he brutally attacked our mother and fed off of her. My father attacked him, and Mathieu fled. I haven't seen him since that time. My mother was unconscious on the ground, but she had been turned into a Vampire. My father knew what had to be done to protect the two of us, so he grabbed a wooden stake and pierced my mother's heart. I watched and cried, I had just lost half of my family to those cursed Vampires."  
>Anjelo couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the girl, but he knew that her family had messed up by continuing to live with her brother after he was bitten. "That's not all that happened . . ." Nia said as tears were forming once again. "It was only a couple of months later that the Lycans turned on the humans and the second war had started. I decided to join the military, since they accepted humans of all ages, excluding new borns. My father was my direct superior since Commander Mayze, the leader of the humans, thought it was the best decision. It was during a training session that we were attacked by a large group of Lycans. This was one of the first major battles in the war. My father found himself injured by a Lycan, and he slowly changed. Commander Mayze and other soldiers had managed to kill off several Lycans, but in the end, we had to evacuate the area."<br>Nia's story had made Anjelo curious about her father, but instead of commenting, he simply allowed her to continue. "The military tried to get my father to help them as a sort of wild card, since the Lycans truly were superior to us. But, it wasn't long after this that my father began to think the same way as the other Lycans, and he was becoming tainted by his newfound power. He attacked us and killed several humans, he even tried to change me into a Lycan. If it wasn't for Commander Mayze attacking him with a sword coated with silver, I don't think we would've survived. My father, Lucian, fled the area, the last thing I remember him saying was 'we'll win this war, and you'll join me someday, Nia…'. It was at that point that I knew what I had to do. I had to track down that man, the same man who put me in this position."  
>Anjelo now understood why she was telling him this. "Your name, I never did get it. If I may…?" Anjelo asked for her name. "It's Nia . . . Nia Noelle." Nia calmly said her name. "Well, Nia, I understand why you are in pain, but you shouldn't see this as a curse, no . . . you should see it as a newfound power that can be used to put the one who did this to you in his place." Nia's tears started to dry up as a hint of hope could be seen coming back into Nia's eyes. "You're right, I never thought of it that way. This could be a blessing or it could be a curse, it's up to me to make it a blessing." Nia's determination was returning, but another question had entered her mind. "Anjelo, what about you? What will you do?" Anjelo looked at the girl with eyes of uncertainty. "I can't live like this forever, but I have nowhere else to go, nobody who will accept me for what I am." Nia instantly spoke as soon as Anjelo stopped. "You can come with me. The military could use our unique abilities, and I need a new squad. You can come with me and help me."<br>Anjelo couldn't help but find himself intruiged by Nia's proposal. "I think . . . I might just take you up on that." Nia smiled gently as Anjelo turned around and smiled where she couldn't see.

. . . . . Snow covered the ground, trees stood dying, not a soul was around. An old rundown factory could be seen nearby, with snow and ice surrounding it. Although there was no life outside, there was plenty inside. The cold, dark, musty place was the home to several Lycans. One, a man named Lucian Noelle, appeared to be the leader of this particular group of Lycans. The man, resembling a church minister, was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a black trench coat on. He had short gray hair, stood at six feet and two inches, and wore eye glasses. He walked over to a large cage with a tarp over it and jerked the tarp off. Inside of the cage was a tall man, taller than Lucian himself, strapped to a table. Lucian approached the man and unstrapped him. The man stood up, showing himself to be wearing black jeans and a white button-up shirt. He had brown hair that was in between medium and short length.  
>Lucian walked over to the man who stood an inch taller than him and placed his left hand on his right shoulder. "My son, it's time. You are our secret weapon, you will be the new age of the Lycans. Now go, bring me your sister and that Vampire . . . Mathieu."<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: The Test

Chapter 3: The Test

Beginning at dusk, Anjelo and Nia had begun their journey to Nia's superior officer's campsite. They had to travel at night because such a journey would be difficult for them both during the day. Nia had taken this chance to learn more about Anjelo.

"Anjelo… how did you end up out there?" Nia calmly and hesitantly asked, expecting a cold response from the vampire. "I'd rather not say," Anjelo softly replied. Nia could tell that it was a sensitive spot for Anjelo, so she decided at that moment that she wouldn't ask again. Anjelo started speaking once again, this time with his own question. "Are you prepared to face your past?" Nia wasn't sure what Anjelo meant by this, "w-what?" Anjelo simply asked his question once again. "Are you prepared to face your past? Even though you're out for revenge, will it be enough for you to strike down both your father and your brother?" Nia was almost speechless, but not completely. "I am, I have to, I don't know…"

Anjelo wasn't surprised by Nia's answer, it's something that had been on his mind the entire time they'd been walking. By now, dawn had approached, prompting the two to take a break. "Over here," Anjelo pointed to a nearby cave. The two entered the grimy cave and, immediately after making just inside, Nia fell to the ground. Anjelo realized his earlier question had left Nia puzzled about her own actions, but he wasn't sure at just how puzzled. The girl was just lying on the ground as though she had been walking for days. Anjelo walked towards her, bent down, and placed his hand on her back as she laid there, crouched down and on her knees.

"I'm sorry Nia, it was a question I knew you weren't quite ready for, and it came out of nowhere." Anjelo tried to console the girl, but he wasn't sure if it was helping at all. "No… no. Don't apologize, you did nothing but open my eyes. I can't say that I'm prepared to kill my own family members and mean it, it's not as easy as that." Anjelo then knew that she was coming to a realization of some sort, but once again, wasn't sure about anything. "So, what will you do to prepare yourself?" Nia looked up at Anjelo's face in response to his question. "I'll just have to fight them and find out, I suppose. That or I can just let you kill them." Anjelo chuckled at Nia's words, "I could kill them for you, I have a bone to pick with that father of yours, anyway."

Nia gently smiled, but knew that she couldn't just push what she had felt was her own responsibility off on Anjelo. "I really do appreciate it, Anjelo. But I can't let you do it, at least, not alone. I need to help. It is, after all, my responsibility." Nia looked away slightly as she said this. Before she knew it, Anjelo was lifting her up from behind and standing her on her feet. "We need to get going, we do have somewhere we need to go." Nia looked back at Anjelo's face: a face that held a serious look on it. She knew what he was trying to do, and she let it happen. Anjelo let Nia go as she walked right past him and headed out of the cave. "We're strong enough to handle a little sunlight, I mean, if we can't take this, we can't take the Lycans." Anjelo smirked behind Nia and then moved to follow her.

The two decided to continue their walk in silence, but that silence broke as they approached their destination. "Look, we're here." Nia pointed forward as she spoke, pointing out an area with several tents in the distance. By this time, it was night again, but Anjelo could see perfectly fine. "At last, we'll be among humans. This will be interesting." Anjelo smirked slightly as he spoke and Nia knew that he wasn't used to being around humans. "Don't do anything, Anjelo. We're trying to help them, not harm them." Anjelo smirked at Nia's words and responded "I'm not the one you need to worry about. In case you haven't noticed, I am a vampire, and so are you. It's them, I want to see if they'll really trust their ally who is now among their enemies, and if they'll trust me." Nia knew that Anjelo was right, but she was optimistic about things.

They'd finally closed in on the camp, but could tell that everyone was sleeping. It appeared that way, at least, as they could see the image of a man walking towards them. The man was wearing a bright orange suit and spiky blonde hair. He was a tall man, standing at six feet even. He approached the duo and began to speak. "Well now, hello there Nia Noelle. It certainly has been quite a while. I was told you were out on some type of mission, I was expecting more people to return with you than just this one fellow." The man pointed at Anjelo with disgust almost. Nia responded to the man "Silence… one of the world's top assassins. What are you doing at this tiny campsite?"

Silence, the man in the orange suit, showed off a devilish smirk before responding to her question. "I was called in by your commanding officer the day you left for your mission. In case you didn't make it back, I was supposed to take your place. Is that a good enough answer for you?" Nia nodded but wasn't happy with his presence there. It clearly showed on her face, though, there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Silence turned around to walk back into camp, but he also proceeded to ask a question to Nia. "Who is this scary looking young man?" Before Nia had a chance to respond, Anjelo was already beside him and speaking. "My name is Anjelo Algarchii, I'm a vampire. Pleased to meet you." He let off a devilish and somewhat entertained grin.

Silence's eyes widened a bit as he stared down Anjelo. His body was trembling almost, the man hadn't seen a vampire in over ten years and now one, the last one, suddenly fell into his lap. Then another thought popped into his head: he could slay this creature and be known as the man who made the vampires extinct. A grin appeared on his face slowly, clearly telling Nia what he was planning. "Don't even try it, Silence. Not only would you have to kill me as well, but he's here to help us." Silence almost couldn't believe that a vampire, of all things, was there to help the humans fight against Lycans. It was so unbelievable, yet it also made perfect sense. The Lycans were the true victors in that war, and they caused most of the casualties as well as the near extinction of the vampires.

Silence was about to speak once again, but before he could, he found his face planted firmly in the ground beneath him. A hand, a rather large hand, had swiftly placed itself on the back of his head and caused this to happen. Nia and Anjelo were almost in shock at the speed of which this move was executed. They were in even more shock when they noticed a man who stood over them as well as Silence's unconscious body. A well built man with a stone cold gaze who simply stood there as if he was waiting for one of them to move. But instead of moving, Nia simply spoke to the man. Her words were surprising to Anjelo, this was unexpected by him. "Brother… why are you… brother!" Nia went from calmly speaking out to shouting in rage as she dashed towards the towering man with what seemed to be the intent to kill. But the man simply stood there, not budging an inch.

Nia was able to get close enough to the man so that she could try to jab him in the gut, but with no luck. The instant she got within range of him, he smacked her away and into a nearby tree. Anjelo looked on in awe at the man known as Mathieu Noelle. Before he had a chance to reach, Mathieu took off in a dead run towards Anjelo. Before Anjelo knew it, Mathieu had grabbed him and smashed him into the ground behind him. Anjelo slid several feet away from Mathieu but quickly pushed himself off of the ground and onto his feet. "You want to play? We can play." Anjelo's fangs were now visible as he took off at an amazing speed and moved towards the giant man. Mathieu seemed un-phased by Anjelo's speed, but would quickly change his mind as Anjelo landed a kick into his gut and knocked him back several feet.

"How was that?" Anjelo taunted the man. Mathieu looked down and then looked back up at Anjelo. "Killing you is going to be… enjoyable." Mathieu started to move towards Anjelo again, but the second he started moving, he took another blow. This time to the head and it knocked him off of his feet. Standing behind him was his sister who had pulled herself back onto her feet. Mathieu quickly stood himself back up, now slightly angered. "Father never did care for you, and now he's sent me to kill you and your vampire. I hope you like the idea of dying." But Mathieu suddenly fell to his knees as blood dripped from his chest and then his mouth. Now standing behind Nia and Anjelo was Silence, who had a silenced gun pointing at Mathieu. "I want a piece of this," Silence said while slightly angered.

It appeared as though Mathieu had died as he lied on the ground and slowly bled out. Nia and Anjelo slowly approached him to check and see if he was dead. But they were startled when he started laughing maniacally without warning. "Hahahahahaahaha!" Mathieu's body started to heal as he lifted himself up once again. Fangs could now be visibly seen in his mouth and hair could be seen growing from various places on his body. "Don't think you've won simply because you fired a bullet into my chest, human. I have obtained a power far beyond anything any of you could imagine. I am not only a vampire, but I'm also a Lycan." As Mathieu spoke, Anjelo, Nia, and Silence were left in shock and awe.


End file.
